The Darkened Sequence
The First Course — Agitation Forest of Menos, Hueco Mundo. 3:20 AM. :"You're a really annoying person, y'know?" Descending from the sky, in a graceful manner, Kōsa casually levitated to the ground. Amaterasu, Gekkō's Zanpakutō, was clenched tightly within the palm of his hand. Though, why did he have it rather than Gekkō? The Shinigami had initiated an attack which, coincidentally, involved abandoning his Zanpakutō. In order to make his fight with Gekkō fair, Kōsa took it upon himself to carry the Zanpakutō with him; Gekkō couldn't necessarily fight without it. Though, he wasn't simply going to be so kind as to hand it to him. Instead, with his arm raised above his head, the Mazoku tossed the Shinigami's blade into the air; if he wanted it, he'd have to fetch it himself. Now, one would assume that Kōsa did this as a means to distraction Gekkō, and initiate as sneak attack. The Mazoku, having some shred of dignity, wasn't like that; he preferred to fight Gekkō whilst the Shinigami was prepared. :"Are you ready? I don't have time for this, y'know. I'm literally on the job as we speak." Gekkō propped himself up from his former position of being face down in the forest. God only knows what he could have landed in, but that wasn't the point - did this kid really punch him all the way from Las Noches into the Menos Forest? What was even more strange was the...attraction between them. It wasn't anything sexual...ew...but there was certainly something between them, a familiar dark presence. How was that even possible? Gekkō wasn't a Mazoku, and while he did have some Chaos within him, it merely amplified his own abilities. It didn't completely rewrite his DNA. But there was still something he couldn't shake about this kid, which was why he went for him instead of finishing his fight with Mukei. He saw Amaterasu land next to him as the Spirit Detective through the blade towards him. Wait, what? Amaterasu generally reacted negatively towards anyone who tried to touch her that wasn't Gekkō himself. How was this kid able to hold her without getting burned? This only added to Gekkō's suspicion that there was definitely some connection between them. It was the only plausible explanation. However, as confused as he was he wasn't going to let this kid know it, so he let out a chuckle, playing off of the adrenaline from being in all of these fights. :"Annoying? Well, you're not the most mature person I've met your damn self. And besides, if you really didn't have time to enjoy this little scuffle, you would have actually put some effort into your attacks back in Las Noches. So, I can clearly see your lack of work ethic." Throwing his hands up, in surrender, Kōsa lolled his head back and sighed. Gekkō was right; he had quite the unique work ethic. Though, who didn't? Kōsa was a skilled warrior, capable of dispatching several soldiers single handed. Such an accolade, however, is wasted on someone was as lazy as Kōsa. However, Gekkō had no reason to point out what the Mazoku already knew; it made for great conversation, though. "Uh. Yeah. I'm not necessarily employee of the month." Relaxing, and allowing his arms to drop down to his side, Kōsa slid his hands into his pocket; he didn't mind chatting with Gekkō for a few seconds. :"Now...are you going to tell the great Kōsa who you are? You came and interrupted my evaluation, and I don't appreciate that." Rotating his shoulder, causing them to raise and drop continuously, he shrugged up and down in a comedic fashion. At this point, he was just passing time until Gekkō brandished his sword. Ah. Speaking of brandish, he forgot to put on his necklace; Haibi gave him that necklace. If he was caught without it, his woman would aggressively beat his ass. Though, this wasn't the time nor place to think about that. Hopefully, as Kōsa spoke, Gekkō would actually be getting off his ass ready to fight. Then again, if he wasn't, it wasn't of any concern to Kōsa; he could just strike the Shinigami down where he sat. "Well, at least you're honest about you working skills." Gekkō spoke as he began to stand to his feet. "As for your little, uh, "Evaluation" I had interrupted because the reiatsu I sensed coming off of you was very familiar and I wanted to draw out some more of it so that I could make sure. And, the "Great Kōsa" is a little bit much don't you think? I mean, you've survived against me for this long, so I guess that does make you average, but not great. And---" Gekkō paused as he saw the Mazoku not even remotely paying attention to what he was saying. Was this kid having a spasm or something? Why was he moving like that? "Uh, are you okay?" Not even waiting for a response, Gekkō removed his Amaterasu from the center of the crater where he crashed and began dusting it off before sheathing it. "Sorry, Sugar. I'm gonna have to do this without getting you dirty." Parting his lips, only enough to release a quick burst of air, Kōsa sighed. Gekkō was referring to his Zanpakutō as a woman? What kind of weird ass shit with that? Well, to be honest, it wasn't any of Kōsa's business; Gekkō could get intimate with his Zanpakutō if he liked. Though, of course, such intimacy wasn't accepted on the battlefield. The Shinigami had announced his reason for interrupting Kōsa, and now the Mazoku was intent on beating some sense into him. Actually, seeing as Gekkō had insulted him a number of ways, he was more interested in paying him back in full. In fact, as Gekkō went to sheathing his Zanpakutō, Kōsa pulled out a notepad. On the notepad, printed cleanly, was a list of everything the Shinigami had put him through: * Interrupted his evaluation. * Disturbed his work. * Insulted his greatness. * Mocked him. * Lied to him. :"Alright. I use to be really good at math, but I just can't be asked anymore; this is a good enough estimation. You've annoyed me quite a bit, Shinigami. Now, I'll pay you back in full. Don't skip out on the bill, and don't forget your receipt." Curling his fingers inward, the Mazoku crushed the notepad within his fist; he was ready to fight. "I'm going to come at you seriously. Are you ready?" Pushing his energy to the surface, he began to secrete a reiatsu on the level of that of a seated soldier; a Lieutenant. Though, the energy enveloped him like a tumultuous gale; the very air around him seemed to bend in response to his presence. "You're going to come at me? Uh, no offense, oh who the hell am I kidding, I don't care if you get offended. But, I'm not into all that. So..no I'm not ready." Gekkō said as he squinted his eyes in mild disgust. This kid was weird, or either Gekkō mistook what he was trying to say. Oh, well, didn't matter. Gekkō cracked his knuckles and assumed the stance of a boxer; placing his left foot farther in front of the right foot, thus having his weaker side closer to the opponent while his arms where squared in front of him. His hands became cloaked in black flames. "Well, since we're being serious..." Why the Mazoku started off at the level of a Lieutenant, wasn't that confusing to Gekkō. It was good to warm yourself up so that you wouldn't burn too much energy too quickly. As such, he lowered his formerly Captain-level energies to that of Kōsa's own "Let's not fuck around; show me what you can do, Mazoku!" Lunging into the air, almost immediately after being provoked, Kōsa ascended fifteen feet into the sky. Gekkō had insinuated a hand-to-hand fight, but the Mazoku wasn't so kind to oblige. In fact, he didn't even consider engaging Gekkō in close range. His hands, as he sprang into the air, were cupped uniformly at his side; reiatsu slowly building between them. "You want to see what I'm capable of? Alright! Here we go!" Focusing into the center of his palm, whilst expanding into an elongated spheroid, the gathered reiatsu began to shine and rotate on its axis. Kōsa, having taken immediate notice on the rotation, pushed his hands forward — presenting the newly formed vortex to Gekkō. "Take this! Reihikari!" Releasing his grip on the sphere, allowing for it to simply float within the palm of his cupped hands, Kōsa projected the pressurized energy within Gekkō's direction. It, similar to the very blast of light that had rendered Shiratori's Kurohitsugi useless, exploded forward with enough intensity to blow Kōsa backward; the distance between him and Gekkō only growing.